1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthodontic separator for use for creating space or gap between the teeth for the purpose of placing orthodontic bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic braces or dental braces are devices applied on teeth of a patient to align them and correct for any flaws of the teeth and jaws. Prior to applying the orthodontic braces on the teeth, the teeth have to be separated so that orthodontic bands can be properly fitted in between them.
Separation of the teeth is an important step in orthodontics as tight inter proximal contact makes it very difficult to properly seat the orthodontic bands. Devices used to wedge or force the teeth apart for initial tooth movement to facilitate proper fitting of orthodontic bands are called orthodontic separators. Orthodontic separators are also referred to as dental separators, dental spacers or orthodontic spacers.
Orthodontic separators are inserted in between the teeth of a patient, and kept there for a period of time to create a gap or a space between the teeth. The gap or space created is utilized to properly fit the orthodontic bands which are essential in any orthodontic treatment.
Various devices have been utilized to create the necessary space between adjacent teeth, including elastomeric modules, plastic separators, twisted brass wire, metal spring devices. One of the known devices comprises a U shaped structure having loop at the ends thereof such that to be fitted between two adjacent tooth for creating a gap there between (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,052,029 and 3,231,976).
Another device known in the art comprises a U shaped structure having two leg segment and spring action by itself and adapted to be fitted between two tooth such that to separate them (U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,869).
Yet another device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,625 which comprises a spring yoke having tines provided at the ends of the spring yoke to facilitate wedging between two teeth. Engagement structure is provided to receive spreading instrument needed to fit the device between two teeth. Though the above devices can separate teeth for placement of orthodontic bands, but all known devices have certain inherent disadvantages.
One of the disadvantages is that one orthodontic separator can separate only one aspect of the first tooth, the mesial aspect or the distal aspect. However, to fit an orthodontic band on the first tooth such gap or space needs to be created simultaneously and adequately in both mesial as well as the distal aspect of the first tooth. Therefore, two such orthodontic separators need to be applied between the first tooth and each of its adjacent teeth to separate the mesial and distal aspect of the tooth to place one orthodontic band on the tooth.
Another disadvantage is that these orthodontic separators get dislodged from their position and can be accidently swallowed by the patient, which can be harmful, especially, if they are metal spring separators.
Yet another disadvantage is that if the orthodontic separators are loosely fitted or become loose as the separation between the teeth increases and they get embedded in gums causing gingival inflammation, bleeding gums, pain and swelling of gums.
Still another disadvantage is that premature or early dislodgement of one or more of the individual orthodontic separators can lead to insufficient separation between the teeth. The patient may have to make unproductive repetitive visits to a doctor, thereby wasting time and energy of both the patient and the doctor.
A further disadvantage is that the use of multiple orthodontic separators to create gap or space for placing orthodontic band on a single tooth is not cost effective.
Therefore, there is a need of an orthodontic separator that eliminates the disadvantages associated with the prior art orthodontic separators.